Don't Try To Escape From Me
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Terlibat dalam pernikahan muda memanglah sulit. Aku tahu perceraian bisa terjadi, maka dari itu aku mencoba untuk mencegahnya. Walau hanya sepihak dariku yang menginginkannya./KIKURO/RnR?/AU!


"Kuroko?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda bersurai bluenette segera melihat ke arah orang yang telah memanggilnya.

Ah, Furihata.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum canggung. Lalu ia mengambil kursi yang berada tepat didepan meja Kuroko—Meja pemuda bluenette itu berada dipaling belakang pojok kanan.

"Ini…"

Kuroko melihat tangan Furihata yang kini menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman berisikan cairan ion, Pokari sweat. Pemuda itu memasang wajah mimik bertanya.

"Untuk…ku, Furihata-kun?"

Furihata mengangguk dengan senyuman tersungging dibibirnya, "Tentu saja. Minumlah ini, Kuroko. Kalau kuperhatikan, wajahmu pucat sekali."

Pemuda beriris biru langit tersebut akhirnya tersenyum. Dengan pelan, ia ambil botol minuman itu dengan senyuman pula, "Arigatou, Furihata-kun."

"Douita." Jawab Furihata. Setelah memberikan minuman itu, pemuda berambut coklat itu kembali ke bangkunya. Kembali meninggalkan Kuroko yang terlihat lesu dibangkunya.

Ia segera meminum minuman yang diberi Furihata. Setelah meneguk minuman itu sampai habis, ia bernafas lega. Setidaknya dengan minuman itu rasa lelahnya bisa sedikit berkurang.

Siang ini, ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Kedua kakinya pegal-pegal. Bahkan nafasnya terasa hangat hari ini. Mungkin jika pagi ini ia terlambat, ia tidak akan bertahan lama disekolah sampai saat ini—karena jika telat, maka hukumannya adalah berlari mengelilingi lapangan baseball SMA Seirin tersebut sebanyak lima putaran—.

Waktu menunjukan pukul tengah hari. Semoga saja ia masih bisa bertahan. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Ia bisa pingsan kapan saja jika ia tidak bisa lagi menahan sakitnya yang sudah ia tahan berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Mulut kecil itu menguap, setelah itu ia sandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja. Ia akan mengambil waktu tidur siang walau hanya sebentar. Ia harus segera kembali bugar hingga nanti sore.

**.**

**Don't Try To Escape From Me**

**Anagata Lady Okita's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei.**

**Kise Ryouta | Kuroko Tetsuya**

**WARN: Typo(s), OCC, Yandere!Kise(?), (Kuroko 16 y.o, Kise 21 y.o)**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya rasanya ingin sekali menepuk dahi kecilnya itu. Bayangkan, ia ternyata sempat mimisan saat pelajaran Fisika berlangsung. Membuat sensei dari pelajaran tersebut memaksanya untuk beristirahat di UKS.

Berbaring sendirian di UKS itu rasanya menyiksa. Kuroko lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

Akhirnnya ia telah sampai pada stasion kereta di pusat kota Tokyo tersebut. Ia akan segera pulang. Mengambil istirahat sebanyak-banyaknya. Walau ia tidak yakin, karena sebenarnya ia tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya.

Tapi kemana?

Hanya Kuroko Tetsuyalah yang tahu—dan _suami_nya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disalah satu apartemen mewah yang hanya bsa disewa oleh orang kaya saja, Kuroko Tetsuya memasuki kamar 302 yang letaknya berada di lantai 16. Seperti biasa, yang pertama kali ia lihat saat memasuki ruangan tersebut adalah ruang tamu yang bersih dengan sofa, meja, serta perabotan lainnya yang masih terlihat baru—bahkan bersih. Tentu saja, sebelum pergi kesekolah, Kuroko selalu membersihkannya—membersihkan kotoran yang kebanyakan berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Jika orang biasa melihat sofa diruangan tersebut, mungkin orang itu akan beranggapan bahwa sofa berwarna hitam yang berada diruangan tersebut hanyalah sofa biasa yang selalu digunakan hanya untuk sekedar menjadi tempat duduk para tammu. Tapi sebenarnya—

'Ugh…'Kuroko Tetsuya mendesis. Ia tidak mau mengingat kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam bahkan malam-malam sebelumnya. Sudah cukup, itu hanya akan membuatnya terluka.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya yang tidak hanya ditempati oleh dirinya seorang. Ia akan segera berganti baju dan seperti biasa membuatkan makan malam untuk seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan kembali dari pekerjaannya. Setelah itu, ia akan mengambil waktu istirahat—untunglah dalam masalah ini, ia diperbolehkan untuk tidur lebih cepat dari pada tuan yang sebenarnya menyewa apartemen tersebut.

Namun sepertinya aturan itu tidak memberikan keuntungan terhadap Kuroko. Toh, pada akhirnya, ia akan dipaksa bergadang semalaman—sampai esok hari. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah kembali.

.

Makan malam telah siap dihidangkan diatas meja kaca berwarna gelap yang berada di dekat dapur. Kuroko memandang puas pada masakannya yang masih mengeluarkan asap mengepul dan wangi yang harum—bahkan sanggup membuat perutnya keroncongan. Tentu ia mempunyai jatah untuk makan, dan ia akan memakannya sekarang sampai akhirnya—

Ting Tong

Ia pulang.

Lantas Kuroko segera membatalkan niatnya untuk makan. Ia akan membukakan pintu terlebih dahulu—menyambut _suami_nya.

Masih dalam keadaan memakai celemek, Kuroko membuka pintu apartemen tersebut menggunakan key cardnya. Pintu segera terbuka dan menampakkan—

BRUK.

"Ki-Kise-kun?!"

Tubuh tegap seorang Kise Ryouta segera menubruk tubuh kecil Kuroko. Pemuda bluenette segera menangkap tubuh yang ambruk padanya tersebut, dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tahan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu dengan kedua tangan. Ia peluk punggung pemuda itu agar ia bisa semakin kuat menjaga keseimbangannya.

Kuroko menelan ludahnya, 'Kise-kun…mabuk?'

Ia dapat mencium aroma wine yang menguar kuat dari tubuh pemuda bersurai keemasan itu. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun yang kini sedang naik daun dalam karirnya.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Kenapa harus mabuk?

Disaat seperti inilah Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan pernah bisa lari—walau pemuda beriris madu itu dalam keadaan mabuk atau tidak.

.

BRUK!

"Ahnn!"

Lagi-lagi kepala si surai biru menabrak ujung bagian sofa yang yang biasanya dijadikan untuk sandaran tangan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekali. Benturan kepalanya yang tadi bukanlah yang pertama—tapi sudah berkali-kali untuk malam yang semakin buta ini.

Kise menatap lurus pada kedua mata Kuroko yang terpejam. Kelopak mata yang menutupi iris biru langitnya itu kini terlihat basah. Ia dapat melihat air mata mengalir dari sudut mata pmuda dibawahnya itu hingga mengalir melalui pipi—sampai ke lehernya yang dipenuhi peluh dan kissmark.

Kalau ia boleh jujur, ia tidak akan pernah bosan melihat _istrinya_ seperti itu. Kedua mata terpejam yang menangis itu, lehernya yang jenjang dengan dipenuhi peluh, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, wajahnya yang memerah, bahkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang telah ditandai sepihak olehnya itu sangat senang ia pandangi. Ia terlalu mencinti semuanya. Semuanya dari pemuda bersurai biru yang kini berada dalam kuasanya.

Seperti biasa, malam ini ia akan terus menandai Kuroko. Tidak peduli pemuda itu akan hamil ketika pemuda bluenette itu masih menduduki bangku SMA. Ia tidak peduli, asalkan…

Perceraian yang telah Kuroko rencanakan tahun depan itu akan gagal secara mutlak.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**FIN**_

#berguling

Akhirnya sampai juga pada pair ini, uh, OTP-ku (yang berusaha kulupain tapi gak bisa-bisa karena KiKuro ini sesuatu banget).

Kalau aku tidak punya banyak hutang di FFN, mungkin aku akan membuat ff ini per-chapter. Tapi hutang saya itu…

Yosh!

_**Review?**_


End file.
